Buku Selingkuhan
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Light adalah pemuda yang sangat cerdas yang mampu menyembunyikan bangkai di tengah kota. Terpaksa di jodohkan oleh L karena suatu alasan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR o L X Light! BOYS LOVE!


Buku Selingkuhan

Rating : T+

Death Note oleh Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, sementara Fanfict ini milik Mizuki Rae Sichi

Pairing : L X Light

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Summary : Light adalah pemuda yang sangat cerdas yang mampu menyembunyikan bangkai di tengah kota. Terpaksa di jodohkan oleh L karena suatu alasan. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Mari RnR ^o^

Warning : Berisi unsur Boys Love atau HOMO #tentusaja#, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat, mungkin sedikit ooc, dll. Sedikit menyerempet untuk usia remaja lanjut.

Oneshot

**KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH!**

* * *

><p>KEDUA mata bulat milik L kembali menyipit saat melihat wajah seseorang di hadapan. Walau terlihat tenang di luar, ada perasaan menggebu dalam batin L. Gemuruh kecewa dan amarah bercampur menjadikan dada ngilu dan sesak. L menempelkan jempol pada bibir. Membaca semua gerak-gerik pemuda di hadapannya yang kini sedang santai menyesap secangkir teh. Pemuda yang sangat di cintai L, melebihi apapun.<p>

"Kau kenapa, L_-kun_? Aku heran denganmu. Seminggu ini sifatmu berbeda." Gumam pemuda itu, sembari meletakkan secangkir teh pada piring kecil di atas meja cafe. Kedua iris mata cokelat—nyaris merah, menatap L dengan lurus. Surai cokelatnya adalah salah satu daya tarik yang paling keren.

"Tidak." Jawab L, bohong. Meraih sepotong kue cokelat di atas piring kecil di atas meja.

"Kalau Kau mempunyai masalah, katakan saja. Aku benci seperti ini. Rasanya aku seperti bukan kekasihmu saja." Ujar pemuda bernama Yagami Light tersebut.

L menaruh sepiring kue cokelat ke atas meja, lalu menatap Light dengan tajam, "Justru yang merasa "aku bukan kekasihmu" adalah aku."

Light mengerjapkan mata, heran, "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menduga bahwa Kau... selama ini bermain di belakangku."

Kedua mata Light membulat, namun dalam sekejap terlihat sangat santai, "Apa yang Kau bicarakan ini?" tangan putihnya kembali meraih cangkir.

"Abaikan saja." Gumam L. Melahap satu suapan kue cokelat pada garpu. Terasa manis, namun rasa pahit mulai muncul sesudahnya. Membuat perasaan L semakin kuat menduga bahwa hipotesisnya ini benar.

Sebenarnya L dan Light sudah bertunangan dua tahun lalu karena perjodohan. Kepala keluarga Yagami sangat menginginkan anaknya untuk dinikahkan dengan detektif jenius yang sangat misterius itu. Sebenarnya keluarga Yagami mempunyai dua anak. Anak pertama laki-laki dan anak bungsu adalah perempuan. Berhubung anak perempuan mereka belum cukup umur, maka terpaksa anak pertama yang berjenis kelamin laki-lakilah yang di jodohkan. L terlihat menerima saja dan malah tertarik dengan perjodohan ini, sementara Light yang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah terpaksa menerima karena melihat kondisi sang ayah yang mulai sakit-sakitan. Jadilah cincin berlian yang melingkar di antara kedua jari manis mereka.

Namun dengan tinggal bersama selama dua tahun dan cincin berlian yang sudah melingkar di jari manis, bukanlah suatu jaminan bahwa hati akan tegar berada di tempat yang sama. Baru-baru ini L selalu mendapati Light pulang malam. Bau alkohol yang selalu menguar selalu L anggap adalah angin lalu. Belum lagi parfum yang menempel di pakaian Light, yang selalu bercampur aromanya. Kadang feminin, kadang maskulin. Pernah L mendapati suatu bercak merah di leher Light saat pemuda bersurai cokelat itu baru saja pulang. Kemana perginya Light sebelumnya, L tidak tahu. Light selalu mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa dirinya main bersama teman-teman kampus. L selalu menduga bahwa Light bersenang-senang di kelab malam dan menyerahkan tubuh pada siapapun dan seenaknya pulang larut dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan. Dan yang paling parah adalah, saat L dengan diam-diam tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Light dengan seseorang di dalam telepon. Kata-kata mesra dan desah Light, membuat L geram.

Light berdiri dan membawa cangkir kosong ke dapur. Meninggalkan L sendirian, yang sebenarnya sedang memperhatikan langkah Light yang semakin menjauh.

_'Mungkin 90%.'_ Batin L, mengkira-kira presentase kebohongan Light.

Di luar, hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras di sertai petir yang menggelegar.

.

.

.

_**Light Yagami POV**_

Aku menaruh cangkir putih yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk meminum teh manis. Kuambil _sponge_ lalu kubasuh dengan sabun cuci dan air. Cangkir tersebut kuusap dengan _sponge_ yang berbusa sabun. Pikiranku melambung ke zenit. Mungkin L sudah mencurigaiku, aku sudah bisa membacanya. Memang ini adalah kebodohanku yang melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Semua ini kulakukan agar aku bisa lepas dari jerat L.

Keran air yang kuputar, mengeluarkan air yang segar. Cangkir dan piring kecil yang semula berselimut busa sabun, segera kubasuh pada air yang mengalir tersebut. Aku juga ingin membasuh seluruh dosaku yang kututupi lima tahun. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai kekasih sebelum di jodohkan dengan L. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum mau melepasnya, dia pun begitu. Walaupun pada presepsi orang lain aku terlihat seperti anak pintar yang pendiam, itu sangat salah. Diriku yang sebenarnya adalah manusia yang pintar berbohong dan menyukai dunia yang gelap. Alkohol, rokok, obat-obatan terlarang, judi, pelacur, dan kelab malam adalah duniaku yang sebenarnya.

Aku juga mempunyai kebiasaan aneh lainnya. Yaitu mencatat setiap selingkuhanku dalam sebuah buku bersampul hitam, yang kusimpan dengan sangat licik di laci meja belajar. _Well_, mempunyai paras tampan sepertiku harus dimanfaatkan. Terkadang ada yang hanya menginginkan satu malam untuk bercinta denganku, ada yang ingin menjadi kekasihku, dan ada pula yang bersedia melakukan apapun demi memilikiku. Bukannya aku ini pelupa atau bagaimana, tapi aku hanya berjaga-jaga apabila aku melewatkan satu. Manusia yang sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol atau obat itu selalu tidak sadar, pastinya. Tarifku mahal, _lho_.

Aku tersentak kaget saat sepasang tangan pucat melingkar di perutku. Saat aku menoleh, ternyata itu adalah L. Helaan napas meluncur dari mulutku. Mempersiapkan topengku kembali. Topeng untuk mengelabuhi tunanganku tercinta.

"Ada apa, L_-kun_?" tanyaku, lembut. Kurasakan dia menciumi area leherku. Sebenarnya aku sedikit risih. Mungkin kalau dengan oom-oom dan wanita kesepian, aku sudah mendapat sekoper uang.

"Layani aku malam ini."

Aku mendengus. Benar, untuk detektif menyebalkan ini aku memberikan tubuhku secara cuma-cuma. Menyebalkan.

Dengan gerakan sungkan, aku berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh L dariku. Senyum lugu kuperlihatkan, "Err... aku sedang capek. Maaf, L_-kun_. Sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur." Segera aku berlari kecil menuju kamar dan mengunci pintu. Sudah satu tahun aku tidak seranjang dengan L. Ini semua aku yang meminta. Tentu saja agar aku bisa leluasa menghubungi klien atau pacarku yang sesungguhnya. Alasanku untuk mengelabuhi L adalah aku yang belum terbiasa tidur dengan orang lain. Aku yang masih polos untuk membuat seribu mimpi indah pada satu ranjang putih yang belum di tetesi darah bersama L. Juga aku beralasan bahwa aku ingin fokus belajar agar cepat-cepat lulus seperti L. Dan dengan mudahnya L mengizinkanku. Aku kasihan padamu, _Darling_. Ah, tidak juga.

Kulihat ponselku menyala dan bergetar di atas meja. Gambar telepon dan nomor yang sudah sangat kuhafal di luar kepala, tertera di layar. Segera aku tekan tombol untuk menerima panggilan itu dan menempelkan ponselku di telinga. Kudaratkan bokongku pada kursi meja belajar dan mengambil posisi rileks.

"Halo, Ryuk. Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Kudengar hingar bingar lagu yang pastinya berasal dari kelab yang biasa kukunjungi.

"Kau tidak ke kelab, Sayang?" tanya Ryuk, dengan suara yang aneh. Mungkin dia sedang meminum alkohol.

Aku tersenyum, "Sebentar lagi. Tunggulah. Jangan memulai tanpa aku, Sayang."

"Aku menunggu," kudengar ada kecupan-kecupan yang mungkin tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam saluran telepon ini. Aku menebak bahwa Ryuk sedang menciumi seorang gadis. Ah, itu hal biasa. Aku dan Ryuk bahkan selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan selingkuhan terbanyak. Walau pada dasarnya kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Detik berikutnya aku menutup sambungan telepon kami. Lalu aku berpikir bagaimana cara aku untuk keluar dari sangkar emas ini. Ah, mendadak kerongkongan ini menjadi kering. Mungkin segelas air segar akan menjernihkan pikiranku dan membuka otak jeniusku.

Kubuka pintu kamar dan melangkah menuju dapur. Apartmen yang besar dan mewah ini hanya diisi oleh aku dan L saja.

Mendadak mataku menangkap objek yang sangat menarik. Secarik kertas yang ditempel di pintu kulkas menggunakan magnet. Ini pesan.

_"Aku ada meeting mendadak dan tugas yang berat. Mungkin akan pulang besok siang. L." _

Rasa senang mulai meliputiku. Melupakan rasa haus yang semula mencekik kerongkongan, aku justru segera berdandan untuk pergi ke kelab. Malam ini aku tidak perlu berakting. Betapa beruntungnya aku.

.

.

.

Seperti yang kuduga, hingar bingar kelab dan aroma alkohol mulai terasa menyenangkan. Aku memasuki kelab tersebut dengan santai dan menyapa beberapa teman dekatku yang selalu biasa tinggal. Beberapa justru langsung mendaratkan bibir pada bibirku. Menarikan bibirku dengan kecipak liur yang membuat suasana semakin panas. Tapi tunggu, bukan Yagami Light kalau ingin secepat itu berakhir di kasur.

Aku berjalan mencari seseorang dan... _bingo!_ Ryuk sedang duduk di atas sofa dengan gadis-gadis di sekitarnya.

"Yo!" sapaku, sembari mendaratkan bokong ke sofa di dekat kekasihku itu. Duduk rileks sembari menumpuk sebelah kaki ke atas kaki lainnya. Aku merebut rokok yang semula berada di tangan Ryuk dan segera menghisap batang tembakau yang sudah di beri obat itu.

"Cepat sekali Kau ke mari, Sayang?" Ryuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Kami saling berciuman dengan ganas, lalu saling melepaskan diri demi oksigen.

Aku kembali menghisap rokok, "Si Mata Panda itu sedang pergi."

"Baguslah." Ujar Ryuk, menyesap bir yang berada dalam satu gelas besar.

Mungkin beberapa orang akan kecewa dan menganggapku aneh karena lebih memilih Ryuk sebagai kekasih sejatiku. Karena Ryuk bukanlah orang yang patut kubanggakan. Dari dandanannya saja, semua orang juga tahu bahwa Ryuk adalah pria nakal yang doyan ke kelab malam. Surai hitam berantakan yang terlihat berdiri layaknya di beri gel rambut. Wajahnya yang dirias dengan riasan anak nakal, seperti penghitam mata, _softlens_ _ruby_, bibir yang hitam akibat merokok, dan gigi yang runcing bagai hiu. Anting-anting berbentuk hati yang menggantung di kuping kiri. Kuku-kuku yang panjang dan berwarna hitam. Dan aksesoris lainnya yang membuat beberapa orang sedikit ketakutan karena mengira Ryuk adalah preman.

Walaupun begitu, rasa cintaku tetap sangat besar terhadap Ryuk. Aku tidak butuh pria dewasa yang berdasi dan memiliki sekoper uang. Aku tidak butuh wanita cantik yang memiliki segudang berlian. Dan aku tidak butuh detektif jenius yang aneh juga gemar makan makanan manis, seperti L. Yang kubutuhkan hanya Ryuk. Ryuk dan Ryuk, seorang. Hanya Ryuk yang mau merangkulku dan membuat hati ini meleleh oleh napas hangatnya. Ryuk mengerti, bagaimana aku yang risih dengan duniaku yang sebelumnya penuh kepalsuan. Manusia itu munafik. Pasti hanya melihat seseorang dengan sisi yang baik. Aku yang harus terus meraih nilai sempurna di sekolah. Aku yang harus mempunyai kelakuan yang baik di masyarakat. Rasa penat pasti ada. Dan suatu hari aku bertemu Ryuk. Ryuk membawaku pada dunia gelapnya, yang ternyata sangat mengasyikan. Aku terlarut di dalamnya.

Bagai nila setitik, rusak susu sebelanga. Figur baik yang selama ini kubangun dengan susah payah, pernah hancur dalam satu hari hanya karena ayah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Ryuk. Itulah sebabnya aku di jodohkan dengan L. L adalah kamera pengawasku. L selalu melaporkan semua kelakuanku selama ini. Dan bagaikan aku di pagari untuk tidak berhubungan dengan Ryuk. Ah, jangan meremehkan anak paling cerdas di Jepang ini, ayah.

Seorang pria berjaket mewah membawa dua gelas _fire whisky_. Salah satu gelasnya di julurkan untukku. Mungkin seorang pelangganku. Atau... _mempunyai masud lain?_

"Trims." Ucapku, menerima gelas berkaki itu. Aroma alkohol yang tinggi itu sangat menusuk penciuman, namun aku tetap menyesapnya. Walau seperti biasa, rasanya sangat dahsyat namun aku tetap suka, "Segar sekali!" desahku, meneguk seluruh alkohol itu sampai habis. Pusing mulai menyerang dan tubuhku mulai merasakan efeknya yaitu panas. Entah kenapa, aku pun mengalami keanehan. Tidak biasanya aku yang baru meneguk alkohol langsung mabuk. _Mungkinkah orang ini memberikan obat lain?_

Penglihatanku menjadi buram dan berputar-putar. Aku tertawa merasakan sensasi dahsyat ini. Hatiku sangat senang.

"Layani aku malam ini."

Aku seperti pernah mendengar ajakan ini. Rasanya aku mengenali suara ini. Tapi tidak mungkin bahwa dia di sini. Aku hanya tertawa dengan pandanganku yang entah ke mana. Pusing dan euforia bercampur. Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Dan perlahan kurasakan tubuhku diangkat. Pandanganku sejenak menjadi gelap. Kupingku tersumbat bunyi yang ngilu.

Saat aku sedikit membuka mata, aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar. Di atas kasur yang asing, tanpa sehelai benang apapun. Sangat sulit bagiku untuk menyadarkan diri mengingat efek alkohol dan obat itu sangat kuat. Seseorang kini sedang menjamah tubuhku. Dan sialnya, tubuhku malah memanas dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang meminta lebih. Dalam keremangan aku melihatnya. Mata panda. Surai hitam. Tubuh kurus yang kifosis. _Tidak mungkin!_

"Akhirnya Kau mau melayaniku, Light." Dia mengecup pipiku sekilas, "Berapa tarifmu? Apakah namaku juga akan Kau tulis di buku selingkuhan milikmu?"

Dengan susah payah, kugerakan bibir, "L?"

"Tenang, aku akan membayarmu kok. Berapa yang Kau mau? Aku akan memberikan apapun yang Kau mau! Bahkan menara Eiffel pun aku beri untukmu!"

Aku berusaha untuk mendorong tubuhnya dari atas tubuhku, namun itu sangatlah sulit. Alkohol membuatku lemas. Napasku menjadi memburu, "Hentikan, L!"

"Kenapa? Kau minta lebih? Berapa _dollar_ orang-orang bajingan itu membayar tubuhmu? Apa aku tidak boleh mencicipi produk yang untuk dijual?"

"Keparat!" umpatku. _L benar-benar berbahaya!_

"Atau... Kau masih mengharapkan Ryuk?"

Kedua mataku terbelalak, "B-bagaimana bisa Kau tahu?"

"Sebenarnya Ryuk adalah salah satu suruhan ayahmu."

"Itu tidak logis!"

"Ayahmu ingin mengujimu. Apakah kepribadianmu itu solid atau tidak. Dan kami temukan hal yang menarik! Ternyata Kau labil dan sangat berbahaya bila dilepas sendirian."

"Sial!" mendadak dada ini menjadi ngilu. Rasa pusing yang menyerangku semakin menjadi-jadi dan malah menyakitkan.

"Jadi... menyerahlah, Light." Terakhir kali yang kulihat adalah tubuh L yang semakin menyatu dengan tubuhku.

.

.

.

Kugenggam erat buku bersampul hitam milikku, yang selalu kusembunyikan dengan rapi. Mendadak sebuah tangan merebutnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang dibakar. Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya kembali. Semua asetku. Bahkan hatiku pun ikut terbuang. Ryuk... aku tidak pernah menyangka.

"Cepatlah sedikit, Light!"

Aku menoleh pada ayah kini sudah memakai setelan jas yang rapi. Kembali kutegarkan hatiku untuk menerima semua ini. Berdiri dan menerima uluran tangan ayah. Aku... yang di tuntun ayah di altar. Aku... yang akhirnya wajib menerima lamaran L. Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana L akan mengikatku. Selamanya.

FIN

* * *

><p>GAJEEEE SEKALEEEEH PEMIRSAAHH! X_X<p>

Udah lama nggak nulis, yah jadi begindang deh -_-V

Ahahaha pas ngetik bagian di kelab, entah kenapa lagu yang saya putar itu sangat pas XD yaitu lagunya Vallen – Bukan Cinta Satu Malam. XP lagu itu adalah lagu fav sekolah saya karena enak buat joget tebe-tebe XD /abaikan

Wokeh sekian saja cingcong dari saya. Hanya menunggu tinjauan dari para pembaca tercinta :)

3 November 2014


End file.
